


What Have I Done?!

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: This story was written for the Bingo Challenge 2015. The prompt was "dropped, lost or stolen."





	What Have I Done?!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Bingo Challenge 2015. The prompt was "dropped, lost or stolen."

~*~  
  
Andy looked up and groaned when she heard knocking on the door. "Lucas, what did I tell you about coming by on a Thursday night at 9pm?!" she yelled out in frustration as her show began to start and she took another mouthful of pasta cabonara she ate right from the sauce pan. "Come in." she said around a mouthful and heard the door open.  
  
Instantly the hairs on the back of her neck stood. She swallowed down the lumps of pasta trying to not cough and choke on it as she turned her head slowly and stood from the couch at the sight of who stood behind her. Her heart raced when her eyes connected with the eyes she never thought she'd have the pleasure of staring into again.  
  
The Runway Editor, who she noted looked absolutely magnificent and sexy as always... that lock of hair falling over her gorgeous blue eyes that her hand had always itched to move out of said eyes made her hand twitch from the simple sight of the unique silver hair.  
  
Andy swallowed hard when she realised Miranda had crossed the room and she was close enough to touch and she could smell Miranda’s wonderfully familiar perfume.  
  
"What are you-" Andy began to say however she was stopped when there was a sudden movement and the loudest sound resonated around the room causing Andy's ears to ring and she felt a burning sensation on her left cheek. "Owww." she instantly cried out, her hand coming to said cheek as she stared at the Runway Editor who had a fire raging in her eyes.  
  
Andy's eyes however were filling with tears.  
  
Miranda Priestly, the stunning woman she admired and would forever stand up for, had slapped her and it made her so devastated and upset because she had no idea why Miranda would have done such a thing.  
  
Sure the way she had walked away from Miranda in Paris had been one hundred percent immature and she should have at least spoken to Miranda that she could no longer stay at Runway and gave her two weeks’ notice, but even so that didn't deserve a slap across the face.  
  
"Whatever you think I did, Miranda, I swear I didn't do it." Andy said, practically pleading to the Runway Editor. "I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. Please believe me. You gave me a chance, and I will forever be grateful for that."  
  
"Wow, you will say anything to suck up to me, and make me not take you straight to the police, won't you?" Miranda said, shaking her head.  
  
"What... Miranda, I... I don't know what you're talking about." Andy said, trying to understand where Miranda was coming from, but she couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Oh, you're pathetic." Miranda responded, her voice was scathing. "You really are my biggest disappointment. You have sunk to a whole new low."  
  
Andy opened and closed her mouth, staring wordlessly at Miranda.  
  
"I allow you into my thoughts, and into my home, and you steal my most precious treasure?" Miranda asked, shaking her head sadly. "I told you in confidence about my mother’s necklace, and this is how you repay me? You steal it as what... some kind of revenge for what happened in Paris... and now wear it around proudly claiming it as your own? You disgust me."

  
Andy's eyes widened then, this whole thing finally making sense as she slowly looked down at the necklace she wore around her neck. "Miranda, no way! I didn't steal this from you... I would never, ever, steal from you, from anyone, I'm not a thief!"  
  
"You really expect me to believe that?" Miranda questioned.  
  
"I found the necklace in Central Park, by the boat rides, amongst some leaves a few months ago. Knowing that it was obviously expensive and lost I instantly took it to the nearest police precinct and they kept it for over a month, but no one came looking for it so I was told I could keep it. I could sense how special this necklace was, and the urge was very strong to wear it instantly and so I did, proudly so. Had i known it was yours I would have brought it back to you as soon as I found it, but you never told me what it looked like so how was I to know it was yours..." Andy trailed off, taking the necklace off from around her neck, gently placing it in Miranda's hand. She saw the instant guilt in Miranda's eyes. "The fact that you thought I would do something so low and despicable really hurts me. It's obvious how much you cherish that necklace and only a monster would take that away from you seeing as it's the only thing of your mothers that you have." she added, and the emotions she had been holding in now hitting her, and she tried to keep her tears at bay. She shook her head and turned away from Miranda.  
  
Her cheek was stinging and she just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. She heard Miranda swallow loudly behind her.  
  
"Andrea, I... my god, what have I done?" Miranda said, letting out a shaky breath. She had come over here in such a rage after seeing Andrea wearing her mother’s necklace in a photo from the MET gala that the brunette had been reporting on, that she hadn't even stopped to think that maybe there was another explanation. She felt like the most foolish and ridiculous old woman. She licked her lips as she held out a shaking hand and touched Andrea's left hand. "I hate myself for hurting you. I understand if you will never forgive me, and want to report me to whoever..." her breath caught. "But..." she swallowed hard. “I would really like to at least try to make up to you for my behavior this evening. Please let me take you out for dinner... I've been wanting to ask you this for quite some time. I'm... it would seem that I am quite fond of your company and I miss your presence at Runway."  
  
"You miss me?" Andy asked, as she slowly turned back to face Miranda.  
  
"Yes." Miranda softly confessed. "Very much so."  
  
"And... you want to go on a date with me?" Andy asked, thinking how surreal this night had turned out. She couldn't help but to start laughing.  
  
"Alright, alright... I get it... I'm a foolish old woman. I knew I shouldn't have asked you. Just... Please know how sorry I am for all... this... and do me one favo-"   
  
"No, no, Miranda, shh...” Andy said, cutting the Runway Editor off. "I just... this is crazy... you come here and accuse me of stealing, slap me across the face, and then ask me for a dinner date?!" she said, laughing again, and shaking her head. "That's gonna be one hell of a story to tell the grand-kids someday."  
  
"You mean..." Miranda trailed off, her eyes widened. She knew she couldn't get her hopes up as this could go anyway, but she never thought she would get so lucky. She was extremely taken aback by Andrea's daring response which was a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"I mean... I want to date you... to be back in your life again." Andy whispered, holding onto the other woman in a tight embrace.  
  
"Oh, darling... you’ve no idea how happy that makes me." Miranda murmured, and they continued to embrace each other, their futures having never looked so good.  
  
FIN.

~*~


End file.
